The Rip Between Dimensions
by JewelStruck
Summary: Young Justice wakes up, bound in the Watchtower with no recollection of how they got there. As they free themselves, they're in for a bigger shock than they ever expected. Plus, they learn they hate inter-dimensional travel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... QUIT RUBBING IT IN! (Gets up, leaves, slams the door)**

**'Ow, my head' thought Robin. He tried to move, only to realise ropes coiled around him attaching him to the chair. His eyes shot open. He was in the watchtower… how? He moved slightly, into the position that Batman had showed him to escape low grade ropes. It worked. In under 20 seconds flat he was free, only to turn around to find the rest of the team unconscious, and tied up, at least Artemis still had her bow and arrows, and Kaldur had his weapons. He began to untie them. "Where are we?" Kaldur asked. "The watchtower… I think…" Robin huffed as he finally finished untying everyone. "We should try to find one of our mentors. We stick together. Kid Flash, no running off. Artemis don't shoot without reason. Superboy, control your anger. Robin, no disappearing on us. Miss Martian, link us up, no verbal communication from here on out. Understood?" "Understood, Aqualad."**

Batman had called the Justice League in for a meeting. "As you all know a group of children fell through a gap into this room. We tied them up and 10 minutes ago we received this video feed." (Plays scene above) "They're a team….. And their names….. 'Kid' Flash? Aqua 'Lad'? 'Miss' Martian? Super 'Boy'? They are copies of US!" Flash yelled. "So who are the the other two copies of?" Aquaman asked. "The blond girl, Artemis, must be mine, she had a bow, and wore green." Green Arrow observed. "Then whose is the black haired kid?" Flash asked. "I think they called him Robin….." Superman pointed out. "Mine, I'm guessing." Baman said. "Really? Why'd you think that?" asked Flash surprised. "That was MY escape technique, and they said he had a way of 'disappearing'."he answered. "They're looking for their 'mentors'..." Green Arrow stated. "Let's find them. I want to know WHY they're our copies. Let's go get them." Superman sighed.

The league decided that the heros that the children copied would go after them, minus Martian Manhunter, who was getting Zatara, just in case. They eventually found the children. "What are you doing here?" Flash demanded. "Guys! We want to know that too! Why aren't we at Mt. Justice? Ooh, and what's Aunt Iris making for dinner?" Kid Flash asked. "KF!" Robin shouted, "Focus! Get your mind out of the fridge!" turning his attention back to the heros he continued "Now, why are we here? Was there a mission gone wrong? Our memories are a little fuzzy, about the past few days. Mind explaining?" he finished. "Look I'm sorry but, we've never seen you before in our lives." Green Arrow explained. The looks on their faces showed shock and confusion.

The redhead, Kid Flash, was the first to speak up, "Woah, Woah, Woah! Ollie, you're kidding right? You're in on it too Uncle Barry! Right?" Wally shouted frantically. "How do you know our secret identities?" asked Superman, eyes widening. "YOU are our mentors! YOU TOLD US! We know all of yours! Well, minus Bats over there, only Boy Wonder knows his." Artemis huffed motioning to Robin. The heros stared at the children who seemed to be having a silent conversation, they were even moving as if they were talking. Martian Manhunter floated in, with Zatara following. "Clever trick there, children." M. M. chuckled. "What are they doing?" Batman asked. "A mind link. The children are telepathically communicating. Before you ask, no I can not breach it, she is too strong." he stated bluntly. "These children are from a different dimension, they must have been magically brought here!" Zatara gasped. "They should be locked up until we can transport them back." Batman growled.

'_I have a plan!' Robin announced. 'Okay, we can't let them lock us up, and they're obviously NOT the League we know. Artemis I'll sneak you some kryptonite, attach it to an arrow. On my signal, aim for Superman's heart, he'll dodge, but it'll startle them, weaken him and make them take us seriously, then we bolt. We get caught, take your own mentor, we know their styles and tricks." Robin finished. _He reached into his hidden pocket, pulling out a small, sharp, green, and glowing stone. He discreetly slipped it into Artemis' palm. As she snuck an arrow attaching the stone to the end. "NOW!" Robin shouted. Artemis drew the bow and fired at Superman's heart. Then they took off running.

Superman dodged the kryptonite gasping. They didn't pursue right away, they were shocked. "They tried to kill you….." Flash whispered. "No, I managed to hack the mind link for a mere second, the boy they call Robin thought of this plan. It was merely a distraction. Intelligent children. We should go after them." M. M. said calmly. The others just nodded. The heros bolted towards the children, who were surprisingly fast, especially the speedster (obviously). Flash ran ahead cutting off the teens. "Where did you guys learn this stuff?" Flash yelled as the rest of the League ran up behind. "Remember the plan!" Robin shouted.

Each of the heros faced off with their copies. This is each of their fights. All of this is happening at the same time.

Aquaman v.s. Aqualad

"Boy, stand down. I do not wish to harm a fellow Atlantean." Aquaman warned. "Apologies my King, but I shall not stand down. My team is now my top priority." Aqualad responded. "Noble, I hate to do this, but my team comes first, too." Aquaman calmly said before launching into an attack. Neither landed one blow. "You are a great fighter. Who taught you?" Aquaman asked, shocked. "You did, my King...or at least the other you did." the boy whispered sounding hurt. That caused Aquaman to lower his guard just long enough for Aqualad to land a solid kick directly in the center of Aquaman's chest, sending him flying. Before a mind blast made them both collapse.

Superman v.s. Superboy

"Kid, I don't want to hurt you!" Superman shouted. "Good for you! I've waited FOREVER to beat you!" Superboy roared. He charged Superman, his fist close to connecting with his jaw. "Yeesh, kid what did other dimension me do to you?" he shouted, gripping Superboy's fist as he tried to land another punch."Who trained you?" Superman asked, the boy's anger got in the way of his smarts. "Not you! That's for sure!" growled Superboy. Then a mind blast made them both collapse.

Flash v.s. Kid Flash

"How on Earth did you get my powers?" Flash yelled, while avoiding and attacking at the same time. "Stupid of you to leave out your scientific formulas, isn't it?" laughed Kid Flash as he did the same thing as Flash. "How'd you get into my lab?" shouted Flash. "Well, in our dimension, you're my Uncle who I live with! I know where you keep your keys and supplies!" Kid Flash laughed. Then a mind blast made them

both collapse.

Green Arrow v.s. Artemis

"So, uh... In your dimension you are my protégé?" Green Arrow asked while blocking a punch from the girl. "Well, actually your replacement protégé. The first hated you so badly he quit. Don't really blame him, you made him wear a ridiculous hat." Artemis hissed trying to land a kick on his chin. "Wait, you're saying, the Bat can keep a sidekick, but I can't? I'm better with kids then he is." he moaned. "DO NOT CALL US SIDEKICKS!" Artemis shrieked aiming a kick at his head. Then a mind blast made them both collapse.

**Batman v.s. Robin**

Batman aimed a punch that the child easily dodged, followed by two punches and a kick."You're fast, I'll give you that." growled Batman. "I should be! You trained me!" he smiled. Batman missed a few other shots. "How are you good at acrobatics, I didn't teach that." he growled. "You taught me MOST of what I know." Robin smiled, finishing with a creepy laugh that _almost_ sent shivers through Batman's spine. At Batman's expression Robin sighed "You are not whelmed, not whelmed at all.". Then a mind blast made them both collapse.

Martian Manhunter v.s. Miss Martian

"You have a powerful mind. Let's fight there." Martian Manhunter stated before dragging them both into M'gann's mind. "I can see more now, you lie. When you are really a white Martian. Shame that you must lie to your friends. How do you think they will react if I tell them, or better yet show them?" he asked. "Uncle J'onn! You wouldn't dare!" M'gann gasped. "What if I do?" he said slowly and quietly. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" M'gann shrieked, as she sent a mind blast that knocked Martian Manhunter right out of her head.

"M'gann! Did you really have to blast US, too!" groaned Robin, clutching his head. "Oh, sorry..." she whispered. Robin snapped to attention, "Team! Let's get out of here while other mentors are down! Hurry!" Robin ordered. "Good idea. But where will we go?" Kaldur asked. They heard moans of the heros beginning to wake up. "I really don't know. But we can't just sit here waiting to be caged!" Robin yelled. The heroes stood up and Superman quietly said "Okay, look we promise to not lock you up if you don't fight against us. Alright?" "Don't talk to us as if we're 3 year olds!" Artemis growled. "We will go with you, but we warn you, you break your side of the agreement, we WILL break ours." warned Kaldur. "So, deal?" asked Green Arrow extending a hand. "Deal." Kaldur agreed shaking Green Arrow's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ... Do people really read these? And would they really sue on a FANfiction site? **

**Author's Note: Sorry if this is a little short, I have been pretty busy.**

They brought the kids to the conference room. "We want you to explain how we met you and why we accepted you as our protégés." Batman explained. "I'll go first." M'gann said. "My name is M'gann, but you can call me Megan! It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now. Martian Manhunter is my Uncle J'onn. He invited me to be his protégé."

"I'll go next." Wally huffed. "I'm Wally West. Flash is my Uncle. I recreated his experiment and got downgraded versions of his powers. Since I already lived with him, he taught me. Not much else to say..." he shrugged looking uninterested.

"I'm Connor. I am Superman's clone. I'm not his protégé. He rejected me. Black Canary trains me instead." Superboy growled, still fuming about the rejection, not that Black Canary was bad... but still.

"I'm Artemis, Green Arrows niece. 'Nough said." Artemis lied in a hiss, ticked that they were back to square one in proving themselves to the league.

"I am Kaldur'ahm. When my King was in trouble I aided him. He rewarded me by mentoring me." Kaldur declared proudly, back straight, chin raised, as always.

"And you?" Green Arrow asked Robin. "Our Batman tells me to keep that classified." he stated blankly, in his head he was planning an escape route. You know, just in case.

"We're not from your dimension. It won't matter." Superman said, shrugging.

"Okay, let's put it this way. Not even my own team knows my secret I.D." he explained, before returning to his thoughts.

"You don't trust your own team?" Flash asked, shocked.

"I trust them! It's Batman who doesn't!" Robin snapped, losing the plan he was working on.

"Yeah, I've known Robin for 3 years. Batman has NEVER let him tell us his identity. I don't even know what colour his eyes are!" Kid Flash explained, trying not to laugh at the fact that he was lying. Rob had told him his secret ID a while ago, and he knew for a fact, Robin's eyes were blue.

"Yeah, like this kid has been a hero for 3 years. He's, like, 13!" Flash laughed.

"I have been. I started when I was 9. So, really 4 years." Robin retorted.

All members of the league starred. No one that young should fight crime! What was the other Batman thinking?

"Look, do you have training room?" Robin asked, having enough of the conversation. "Wow, Rob, you really can't go 1 day without training." laughed Kid Flash.

"Look, KF, Artemis and I can't afford to stop training, we are the only non- metas on the team. If you guys take a break, your powers cover it up, we take a break, we get shot." he reminded him.

The league stared. "We'll take you to one later..."

"Miss M.!" Robin suddenly said "Remember how you restored our memories with Psymon? You need to do it again!"

"That's right! Hello, Megan! Why didn't I think of that?" she laughed while hitting her head. The league watched as the children stood up, shoulder to shoulder and closed their eyes. "Okay, ready?" the martian asked.

"Ready." they all replied. All of a sudden, their eyes slipped closed and they froze. Not moving at all.

"Ummmm, are they okay?" asked Superman. "No clue." muttered Green Arrow.

Out of nowhere their eyes shot open and they all jumped. "Why is it _always _magic? The one thing that makes NO sense!" yelled Wally.

"I hate Klarion." muttered Artemis. Murmurs of agreement rose from the teens.

"Did you see how we are supposed to send you back?" asked Batman, still glaring at them like they would attack at a moments notice.

"No, but-" started Robin, but he cut himself off as Batman turned and left in the middle of his 'but'. "but- Klarion, Klarion- The Witch Boy sent us here with magic, so magic should send us back." he stated, seeming phased by the way Batman left. No, not 'phased', he actually looked _hurt_.

"I shall work on finding the correct spell." Zatara stated before hurrying away.

"Why don't we show you to your rooms? Since you might be staying a while, I thought it would be best if you knew where you could rest." suggested Green Arrow.

"Which you'll probably want to do. Bats is probably setting up complete physicals on you to make sure you're not androids, clones or aliens." he joked, before realizing one WAS a clone, and that clone and another were aliens.

"See! Speedsters! Fast with their feet, not so much with their mouths!" cackled Robin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. I wonder who ****_does_****, and would they sell it?**

As the children went to the Barracks, a few members of the Justice League also turned in for the night. The members left one by one, until only Superman remained.

_"Recognized- Batman; 02" _monotoned the computer as the Zeta- tube flashed.

"Why are you still here?" asked Batman, although it just sounded like a statement, as he entered the room.

"I can't stop thinking about what that kid said. _Rejected_ him! I've been searching for another Kryptonian for years, and when one shows up, the other me _shuts him out_, _REJECTS_ him! What was other me thinking!?" asked Superman, completely baffled.

"He _is _a clone." stated Batman, as he sat down at the main computer.

"Yeah, but STILL! Why would other me get rid of him?! Is other me stupid?!" Superman wondered out loud.

"No that's this you." Batman responded.

"How am I stupid? I'm seeing this kid as a blessing! Another Kryptonian! So what if he's part me?" Superman questioned.

"You're stupid because he's from another dimension, don't get used to him, and he was most likely made without your knowledge. In my opinion, the other you is right." growled Batman, eyes locked on the computer.

"Bruce, he's practicality my _son_. I can't just act like he doesn't exist." Superman muttered.

"I'm not telling you to. Just remember that he and the others will have to go back, don't get too close to him." Batman warned.

"Yeah, I know." Superman sighed.

The room was quiet for quite a while. The only sound was the clicking of a keyboard.

"So, uh, what do you think of your protégé?" Superman asked, curious.

"I don't have a protégé." Batman stated.

"Fine, the other you's protégé." he huffed.

"The other me shouldn't need one. I. Work. Alone." Batman spat.

"I think he's more than just your protégé. He looked hurt when you left in the middle of his sentence." Superman said.

"This conversation is over. I'll be testing them tomorrow." Batman finished. He then stood up, turned and without another word he headed towards the zeta tubes.

_"Recognized- Batman; 02"_

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLIN

"What are we going to do?" whispered Megan, lying in her bunk bed.

"We shall stay put. I believe they will allow us to use the training rooms, so that shall not be a problem. They will be doing everything in their power to return us. Meanwhile, we wait." Kaldur stated from the other side of the room.

Their barrack was a beige room. It had 3 bunk beds, 2 on the left side one on the right. The two sides could be separated by a black silk curtain. The girls on the right, boys on the left. The bunks were metal framed and had grey sheets. The lights were dim and there was a washroom on the opposite of the door to the hallway. It had a clock right above the doorway.

"This is the weirdest day of my life." Wally muttered.

"This is the _sixth_ weirdest day of mine. Ever." Robin responded.

Everyone turned to Robin's voice.

"Sixth? Really? WHAT COULD BE WEIRDER THAN THIS!?" shouted Artemis.

Robin peered over the railing from his top bunk. He shook his head, "Just, just don't... don't ask. You really, really don't want to know..." he responded.

"We should get some rest, tomorrow we will try to find a way home and we will conduct our own training session."

"Wait, we have to sleep in our costumes?" Wally complained.

"Shut it, Baywatch." Artemis groaned, covering her head with her grey pillow.

"Good night." murmured M'gann, drifting off.

Everyone responded in a chorus of 'goodnights'.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLIN

*6:00 am*

Robin was the first to wake up. As he blinked his eyes open, he didn't recognize where he was. He leapt off the top bunk silently, and drew 2 birdarangs, before he remembered yesterday's events. He relaxed a little, putting away the birdarangs.

"Wake up!" shouted, clapping his hands to wake them up. They did and a few of their reactions were worth noting.

Wally fell off the top bunk in shock. Artemis threw a pillow at him, as did Superboy. He wouldn't admit it, but when a mini- Superman hurls even a pillow at you, it hurts. Megan and Kaldur were the boring wake-ups. They simply sat up, blinked a bit then got to their feet. After a minute of flickering the lights and shouting, Artemis and Supey finally woke up.

"You little... It's only 6:15!" Artemis screamed, eyes lit with fury.

"6:**15**? Holy! I can't remember the last time I slept in like THAT!" Robin exclaimed, shocked.

As they left the room, ignoring the furious hisses and curses coming from Artemis, they proceeded to the training room. Green Arrow had showed it to them on the way to their barrack. When they entered, they saw a pool, a sparring mat, weightlifting equipment, gymnastics equipment, and a long row of punching bags.

"Care to spar?" Robin asked Wally.

"Sure, I can't wait to beat 'The Boy Wonder'." KF laughed cockily.

The two positioned themselves on the sparring mat, fists raised. Robin moved first, directing a kick at Wally's head. Wally blocked, only to have Robin drop into a crouch and whip his foot out, sweeping KF's feet out from under him, causing him to fall. Hard.

"You never stop falling for that one, do you?" cackled Robin as he helped KF up.

The doors to the training room opened, and surprisingly Superman walked in.

"Um, hey, I was was just wondering, Superboy, if you want to go practice flying somewhere secluded. You know, after Bat's tests you all." Superman offered.

Everyone was shocked. Superman, even if he was from another dimension, was actually offering to train Superboy!

"I- I can't fly. I can only super- jump..." Superboy stammered, eyes wide. This Superman LIKED him!?

"Well, we can do that instead..." Superman stated, rubbing the back of his neck. He actually looked nervous!

"That- that would be great!" exclaimed a still shocked Superboy.

"Okay, so tomorrow." Superman smiled, before leaving.

Superboy was shocked! He wanted to help him? Why couldn't THIS Superman be from his dimension. This Superman was so much better!

_"The children from the other dimension, the testing starts at 9:00." _monotoned Batman's voice from the intercom.

"We really need to tell him to call us 'Young Justice'. 'The Children From The Other Dimension' is just way to long. Doesn't have a ring to it either." Robin told the team, before heading to the gymnastics equipment.

"Spar?" Wally asked Artemis. His response was a foot flying towards his face. He guessed that meant 'Yes'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We've been over this. Not yet.**

The team had been training all morning. Artemis and KF were sparring AGAIN, each time they ended the loser claimed that the winner had cheated and demanded a rematch. They alternated positions.

"Ha! Take that condiment boy!" cheered the blonde archer as Wally stood up clutching his head.

"You cheated, PMS Queen! I demand a rematch!" he shouted lunging at her.

As they fought continuously, and I mean literally (it had been two and a half hours since they started), the rest of the team were doing their own thing.

Robin was flipping around the gym equipment, Superboy was in the pool doing laps (he was an okay swimmer, but wanted to get better) and Kaldur was helping M'gann in hand to hand combat, in case her powers were disabled. Frankly, she couldn't win in a fist fight between her and a puppy, when she joined the team. Now she could at least beat the common thug without her powers.

As the door to the training room opened.

PERFECTLINEBREAKPERFECTLINEBREAKPERFECTLINEBREAKPERFECTLINEBREAKPERFECTLINEBREAKPERFECTLINEBREAKPERFECTLINEBREAKPERFECTLINEBREAKPERFECTLINE

Superman had been heading to the training room to get the kids for their tests. As he opened the door he saw the children were all diligently training. At that moment, a thought popped into his head. These were _kids_. The other thems were training KIDS! Batman's prodigy was probably already fighting Joker and the other insane Gotham villains! (If only he knew...) Superman shuddered at the thought.

And speak of the devil, right as he shuddered, 'Robin' noticed him and stilled his routine. The kid didn't seem semi-wary of him like the rest of the dimension-jumpers.

The reason was, Robin was used to Superman and Clark Kent.

He was kinda like his uncle.

You know, the non- don't-talk-to-them-they're-crazy- uncle. That was Hal.

"Well," he said, clearing his throat, "Batman said testing begins now."

The rest of the team stopped what they were doing. Kaldur told M'gann that she was improving. Superboy climbed out of the pool and retreated into the change room to change. Artemis took one last swing at Wally, hitting him square in the gut, winding him and causing him to topple over.

"Cheater! I call rematch!" he wheezed defiantly.

The team rolled their eyes, not paying attention to his demands.

They followed Superman to the med- bay where Batman had an array of needles, test tubes and other instruments laid out.

Artemis would never admit it, but she was terrified. What if he found out who her parents were! The team would find out and her life would be OVER!

Connor had worries too, what if they found out about Luthor being his other father? Would they still accept him?

Wally had something ELSE to worry about. Let's just say... him and needles don't mix... When he saw the medical equipment, an extremely out of character screech left his lips and he took off, breaking the sound barrier on the way.

Batman's eyes narrowed even farther, if it were possible.

_'Great, that probably means they're hiding something! And now we'll have to delay the tests'_ he thought angrily.

As if reading his mind the smallest boy, the other him's prodigy, named Robin he believed, let out a bone chilling laugh. Well, more like a cackle.

"Don't worry. He'll come back when he gets hungry. You might as well start the tests on us, no use wasting time, right?" the kid smirked.

PERFECTLINEBREAKPERFECTLINEBREAKPERFECTLINEBREAKPERFECTLINEBREAKPERFECTLINEBREAKPERFECTLINEBREAKPERFECTLINEBREAKPERFECTLINEBREAKPERFECTLINE

After a stressful hour, half of JUST with that stupid red-head, he finally had the results of the test. As he examined the test results, he was a smidgen distressed by them.

Martian-girl checked out. She _was_ related to J'onn, and _was_ a martian. No problems there.

Speedster-boy was in the clear, too. He _was _Barry's nephew. Didn't need to worry about HIM.

The clone was telling the truth. Superman's DNA, but also Luthor's... That was odd... He'd keep an eye on him._  
><em>

Artemis was another red flag. She was NOT Green Arrow's relative. Her DNA revealed that she was the daughter of Sports-master and Huntress. Why was she in the hero business? He'd be careful around her.

The Atlantean was hard to figure out... He had no blood relation to Aquaman, yet he never claimed to have one, so that didn't bring up worry. What did, was that he had a blood relation to Black Manta. THAT brought up worry. Not enough to cause suspicion though.

The other him's prodigy had no blood relation to him. That's good. It would be odd if the boy was his son or something. When he finally found a match, what he found were two Romanian acrobats, named John and Mary Grayson. Okay, so his prodigy was a Romanian acrobat. So THAT'S where he learnt the acrobatics...

Batman sat down at his surveillance monitors. He flipped to the camera watching the training room that the kids were using. They had resumed what they were doing before testing. He watched them carefully, one or two at a time.

'Aqualad' was assisting 'Miss Martian' in hand-to-hand combat. She was okay. Better than a civilian, worse than the rest of her team. 'Aqualad' was much better, but he was slowing down and lessening the power behind his hits to give the girl a shot to react.

'Kid Flash' and 'Artemis' were in a not-so-friendly sparring match. They looked like they were honestly trying to hurt each other. One thought instantly surfaced in his head. _'They're going to end up dating'_

'Robin' was doing some impressive stunts on the equipment, and no matter how much he disliked the idea of having a 'partner' he had to admit the kid wasn't THAT bad.

'Superboy' was swimming, but his mind was somewhere else. He looked content. They were stranded in another dimension where they were being held in space until they could send them back, which they had NO clue how to do. Why was this kid HAPPY?

PERFECTLINEBREAKPERFECTLINEBREAKPERFECTLINEBREAKPERFECTLINEBREAKPERFECTLINEBREAKPERFECTLINEBREAKPERFECTLINEBREAKPERFECTLINEBREAKPERFECTLINE

Unbeknownst to Batman Connor was excited because in one hour, he was going jumping with Superman. A Superman who actually WANTED him. Although his friends were all upset, Superboy couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note: I am so sorry this took so long! I had Writer's block and I started high school! I swear, I'll update as much as possible!**


End file.
